Got You
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Suite de "Preview d'une Stony"
1. Chapter 1

Il courrait à toute vitesse pour leur échapper. Il ne devait pas se faire attraper, pas maintenant qu'il avait réussi à sortir de cet enfer. Il devait profiter du peu de liberté qu'il avait acquit. Courir, vite, aussi vite que le vent. Et surtout... ne pas se retourner. Peu importe les cris autour de lui, peut importe les remarques des passants, il devait fuir, fuir vers la liberté.

Depuis le temps qu'il disait qu'il allait le faire, c'était enfin le grand jour. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, les gens dans la rue avaient le sourire bien qu'ils marchaient à la même allure effrénée que tous les jours. Seul, les mains dans les poches, une sucette à la cerise dans la bouche, le Grand Tony Stark était en vacances. De toute façon, qui les lui aurait refusées ? Il avait viré la vermine de son entreprise, il avait un cœur tout neuf, il avait donné (s'était fait voler) une armure à l'armée, que ces mous-du-bulbe avaient nommée War Machine, il avait anéantie la menace Vanko et réparé et organisé une Stark Expo du tonnerre. Maintenant Pepper, sa douce Pepper, tenait les rennes de Stark Industry et lui, il profitait de sa nouvelle liberté pour créer et bouffer du sucre. Plus d'alcool. Il l'avait promis à sa chère et tendre. Il avait redemandé à faire cette fameuse virée à Venise dont ils avaient parlé (surtout lui) à leur retour de Monaco, mais elle avait de nouveau refusé à cause de réunions, briefings, conférences et autres blablas barbants dont il n'aurait plus à s'occuper désormais.

Il déambulait donc dans les rues de Manhattan, tshirt Black Sabbath sur le dos, jeans tâchés de cambouis super sexy sur les hanches et lunettes de soleil sur le nez quand des cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la rue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda dans la première vitrine qui se présenta à lui, dans l'optique de fuir une potentielle foule en délire. Victoria's secret. Aha, pas mal pour Pepper tout ça. Le bleu-roi lui allait à merveille.

Les cris redoublèrent et il grogna légèrement. Il se refit une expression souriante et se tourna de nouveau, face aux cris, mais une masse projetée à toute vitesse le fit passer à travers la vitrine de la boutique de lingerie dans un fracas abominable. Un poids assez conséquent reposait sur son torse et une respiration haletante sifflait à son oreille.

-Peux... plus... respirer...

-Oh ! Pardon !

Un mouvement, un froissement de tissus, du crissement de verre et ses poumons étaient libérés. Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'ouvrir un œil après l'autre. Il se figea.

-Oh bah merde... C'est la première fois qu'un bodybuilder me jette à travers une fenêtre ! Promis je n'ai pas touché à ta copine, je suis casé !

Tony s'assit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour enlever quelques éclats de verre. Un grand homme blond était à genoux devant lui, tout en courbes et en muscles, de grands yeux bleus bordés de longs cils dorés. Une statue grecque ! Le Louvres se battrait pour l'avoir. Il lançait de nombreux coups d'œil suspicieux vers la rue.

-Hey, Michelange, tu regardes quoi comme ça ?

-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher.

La conscience de Tony se mit immédiatement en mode « ignorance du danger » et il lui tendit la main pour se relever. Il regarda les dégâts laisser par leur chute et souris aux vendeuses et clientes en leur assurant que tout allait bien et qu'il prenait les réparations à sa charge. Il en profita également pour demander à une petite blonde si elle pouvait lui faire livrer l'ensemble qu'il avait vu pour Pepper, puis il la remercia et reporta son attention sur le grand blond en lui tendant la main.

-Je vais te cacher moi, Apollon. Suis moi.

-Je m'appelle Steve.

Tony fronça les sourcils et fixa Steve un long moment, son cerveau frôlant la surchauffe. Steve ? Comme Steve Rogers ? Mais il était mort, non ? Pourtant cet homme ressemblait énormément à l'homme des photos de son père. L'ingénieur secoua la tête et lui sourit.

-Tony. Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre que déjà ils étaient installés dans une voiture luxueuse conduite par un homme à l'allure très carrée mais étonnamment sympathique. Stark lui avait présenté comme étant Happy. La voiture était spacieuse, avec des vitres teintées, le tout rendait un peu trop clinquant aux yeux de Steve. Stark discutait vivement avec Happy. Ils semblait débattre sur l'utilité pour quelqu'un d'avoir un garde du corps. Happy voulait partir, Stark ne l'acceptait pas. Steve décrocha de la conversation et regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il savait où il se trouvait, il parvenait à se repérer, mais en même temps, tout lui semblait étranger. Les rues étaient là, mais leur aspect n'était plus le même. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, ceux d'une époque révolue. Le temps où Bucky était là, le temps où Peggy était là. Il ne se rendit pas compte du soupir déchirant qu'il poussa et encore moins du regard perplexe de Stark posé sur lui. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient aux pieds d'une tour immense, avec une enseigne lumineuse qui ne souffrait d'aucune ambiguïté quant au propriétaire des lieux : STARK. Steve posa sa mains en visière sur son front et grimaça légèrement.

-N'est-ce pas un peu...

-Impressionnant ? Si, je sais. Je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure. Et sachez, très cher, que j'ai construit cette tour moi-même et qu'elle est autonome. Je suis le précurseur de l'énergie verte auto-générée.

-Et à quoi cela sert-il ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu viens de quelle planète ? Le protocole de Kyoto, ça ne te dit rien ? Copenhague, tout ça ?

Steve regarda ailleurs, à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation afin de détourner l'attention de petit brun. Son regard se posa sur le nom lumineux et il ne put empêcher ces mots de sortir.

-Vous connaissez Howard Stark ?

La mâchoire de Tony se crispa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'avance dans le bâtiment, invitant le blond à monter dans un ascenseur en verre. Une fois à l'intérieur un silence pesant les enveloppa avant que la voix grave et rauque du brun ne le brise.

-C'est... c'était mon père. Un type intelligent. Il est mort. Accident de voiture. Tragique.

Le silence reprit ses droit. Chacun s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Steve ferma les yeux un moment. Il se dit que finalement, on ne pouvait pas rester plusieurs décennies dans la glace et espérer revoir tout le monde. Mais apprendre en si peu de temps la perte de deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie tout en sachant qu'on avait déjà perdu la troisième avant n'était pas une expérience agréable. L'ascenseur se stoppa et Stark en sorti. Il fit tout de même attention à ce que le blond le suive puis il se dirigea vers un bar, en sortant une bouteille de jus de canneberge.

-Je te sers quelque chose ?

Steve s'approcha et examina les bouteilles à disposition. Il s'étonna de ne voir aucun alcool. Pas qu'il en ai particulièrement envie, mais n'était-ce pas leur place habituelle ? Il laissa Tony choisir pour lui. Une fois les deux verres de jus de canneberge posés sur la table basse, les deux hommes s'assirent sur le grand canapé en cuir blanc. Un silence gêné remplaça celui pesant de l'ascenseur. Steve se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant se tourner Tony vers lui.

-Donc... hm... C'est là... que vous vivez ?

-Ouaip. C'est mon bébé, et celui de Pepper, à 15% . Pepper étant... et bien, la femme qui partage ma vie déjantée.

-Alors tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez dit l'avoir construite seul, c'était un mensonge.

-Eh ! J'ai soulevé de la fonte ! Plongé dans l'Hudson pour brancher les systèmes et allumer ce petit bijou !

-Vous avez soulevé de la fonte.. au sens figuré n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non. Réellement.

-Êtes-vous si fort ?

-Je devrais me vexer mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai eu un peu d'aide. Tu ne me connais vraiment pas ? Pourtant il est de notoriété publique que je suis capable de soulever des montagnes.

Steve ne répondit pas. Il tripota son verre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Comment pouvait-il avouer à cet homme, au fils d'Howard, qu'il avait survécu à une chute de plusieurs pieds dans l'eau glaciale, qu'il avait dormi pendant près de 70 ans et que du coup, il ne connaissait rien de l'époque dans laquelle il avait atterri puisqu'il s'était réveillé dans un simulacre d'hôpital des années 40 avant de s'enfuir et de lui tomber dessus. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de lui expliquer mais le brun le devança en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es Steve Rogers, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond referma la bouche et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Tony le connaissait. Pourquoi ? Était-il toujours connu à cette époque ? Howard lui avait-il parlé de lui ? Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de hocher la tête sans quitter le regard de l'homme en face de lui, pas certain de la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Il ne compris pas trop le rire dénué de joie qui s'échappa de la gorge de Tony alors qu'il se passait une main sur les yeux.

-Et dire que le paternel t'a cherché tout ce temps, sondant les océans et délaissant sa famille... et il a fallu que ce soit sur moi que tu tombes. J'ai un karma de merde.

-Pardon ?

-Mon père te cherchait. Il n'a fait que ça toute la fin de sa vie. Il était sans cesse en excursion pour te retrouver, quand il n'était pas totalement pris par sa société. Une fois il est parvenu à me parler de toi sans trop s'énerver contre moi. Il est resté calme et mélancolique. Tu lui as manqué. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il aurait eu la même réaction si ma mère avait disparu. Il m'a montré des photos de toi. Avant et après le sérum. J'ai eu un doute quand on était dans la rue, mais là je suis sûr de moi et tu me l'as confirmé. Tu es Steve Rogers, le Captain America.

-Monsieur Stark, si ma présence vous dérange, je m'en irais. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas aux hommes du gouvernement que je suis ici.

-Le gouvernement ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

-Il y avait un homme noir avec un cache-oeil qui me disait vouloir me protéger, qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

Tony le regarda un moment en silence avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever en allant chercher quelque chose dans le bar. Ça ressemblait à une plaque de verre mais dès qu'il tapota dessus des forme lumineuse s'allumèrent. Il sembla chercher quelque chose dessus avant de faire apparaître devant Steve une photo de l'homme borgne.

-Il s'agit de Nick Fury. Directeur du SHIELD, une espèce d'organisation secrète. Il a mis en place une sorte de « Big Brother's watching you » mais en moins... Orwellien.

-Orwellien ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de ''grand frère'' ?

-Wouha... je vais avoir toute ta culture à refaire... ça va pas être de la tarte. Je te passerai le bouquin, tu comprendras plus tard. Pour en revenir au S.H.I.E.L.D., c'est une organisation plus ou moins secrète qui gère les gens exceptionnels. De ce que je sais ils ont déjà des vues sur... 2 super gars. Toi, et un bodybuildé vert caractériel. Moi je suis trop bien pour eux. Pour ce qui est de la confiance, tu peux l'avoir envers Agent. C'est un petit bureaucrate aux allures inoffensives mais méfies toi, il cache bien son jeu. Pour Fury, même moi j'ai certains doute. Il a qu'un œil tu sais... donc on ne peut déceler que la moitié de ses intentions... et la moitié la moins importante. Enfin bref. Je suis prêt à t'héberger moi ! JARVIS, prépare une chambre pour monsieur Paillettes.

« Très bien, monsieur. »

Steve sursauta et chercha l'origine de la voix sans la trouver. Tony sourit en coin puis se leva et retourna au bar déposer son verre avant de se poster devant la baie vitrée, pensif. Il resta là un moment, attendant patiemment que le soldat ose poser une question. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Tony poussa un léger soupir et commença à lui expliquer que JARVIS est son AI, intelligence artificielle, et qu'il joue le rôle de majordome/nourrice pour lui. Il lui raconta comment il l'avait créé, comment il l'avait vu évoluer. Steve, en l'écoutant, pu se rendre compte de la fierté que le brun avait, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour sa création. Son enfant.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Tony fit visiter la tour à son invité. Il l'emmena dans son labo et dans toutes les salles pleines de bordel électronique dont Steve ne retint que deux ou trois noms. Il fut surpris de recontrer Dum-E, You et Butterfinger. Ces petits robots plein de vie étaient venu le saluer à leur manière, émettant des « bip-bip » que l'on pouvait qualifier de joyeux. Tony lui montra ensuite la salle d'entraînement, que Steve trouva très bien fournie. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir frapper quelques sacs. Le brun acquiesça avec un petit rire en voyant les yeux brillants du soldat, lui disant de faire comme chez lui et qu'au moindre problème, si lui n'était pas disponible, JARVIS se ferait une joie de lui rendre service. Il en profita pour modifier les droit d'accès de plusieurs lieux dans la tour avant d'emmener Steve à sa chambre.

Tony ouvrit une porte et laissa Steve passer en premier. La pièce s'illumina d'une douce lueur orangée, comme si plusieurs bougies s'étaient allumées en même temps. Les couleurs étaient toutes dans des teintes douces d'ocre et de brun. Un grand lit se tenait en face de la porte, drapé d'un couvre-lit sable et d'une multitude de coussins à l'air moelleux. De chaque côté du lit, les tables de chevet portaient des lampes design aux lignes douces et rondes. Un bureau était plaçait face à la fenêtre, une lampe Tief posée à un des coins. Il s'approcha pour admirer la vue qui donnait sur Manhattan. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne et voit une porte qu'il ouvrit. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain dans les mêmes tons que la chambres, équipée d'une douche à l'italienne avec de multiples jets, une vasques immense et un grand miroir. Il y avait plusieurs étagères avec déjà tout le nécessaire de toilette. Un autre porte menait aux toilettes. En revenant dans la chambre, il remarqua d'un côté de la porte d'entrée, celles coulissantes d'un dressing vide mais immense, et de l'autre côté une commode noire.

-C'est immense... JARVIS vient de faire ça ?

-Naaan. Il est doué mais quand même pas. J'ai plusieurs chambres d'amis. Celle-là est celle la plus proche de ma chambre. JARVIS a juste passé l'aspirateur et aéré. Elle était déjà décorée.

-Il a passé l'aspirateur... comment ?

-A distance voyons. J'ai une armée de mini aspirateurs autonomes !

Steve ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre cette histoire d'aspirateur et alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour tester le matelas. Un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière. Tony retint un petit rire moqueur, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. La réaction du grand blond lui faisait penser à celle d'un enfant.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir te laisser. Si tu as besoin d'aide, ma chambre et la deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir. N'hésite pas non plus à demander des choses à JARVIS. Il est dispo 24h/24.

-Je vous remercie monsieur Stark.

-Appelle moi Tony. T'es plus vieux que moi concrètement. Et pour toi, monsieur Stark c'était mon père.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, je sais que ça fait longtemps et que je ne gère absolument pas, mais c'est assez compliqué en ce moment... Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais entre le boulot, la vie privé et les travaux pour avoir une maison habitable... [Travaux qui sont très très lents] Bah je souffre en plus de syndrome de la page blanche assez conséquent! Faute à mon perfectionnisme démeusuré et à ma confiance très limité... Mais je m'en voulait de vous faire attendre si longtemps alors je viens de finir le chapitre deux. Je pense faire de cette histoire un Three-shot [-ne sait pas si ça existe-], puis me contenter de vous donner ensuite des One-shot de [plus ou moins] bonne qualité, même si je dois mettre des mois avant de poster. Au moins vous aurez tout en une seule fois. Je sais à quelle point c'est rageant de devoir attendre si longtemps, sans deadline...  
Enfin bref! Trève de blabla, voilà le chapitre 2! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me faire part de vos envie de One-shot, ou même si vous souhaitez lire nos RP à Zweim et moi! Pour ça, on carbure! (Frostiron, Cherik, HaPe, etc...)**

 **Bye~ C'était Kao**

 **ps : Remerciez Zweim d'être carrément plus productrice que moi!**

~Got You Chapter2~

Tony paradait comme à son habitude parmi les rayons d'un magasin de haute couture. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de remplir le dressing de Steve et donc de l'emmener en virée shopping, accompagné de son fidèle garde-du-corps : Happy. Celui-ci avait encore plus ronchonné en voyant la carrure du soldat et avait demandé à Tony s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Le milliardaire avait affirmé que non et lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait que Steve puisse se balader incognito. Happy avait alors accepté à contre cœur et il se retrouvait maintenant derrière les deux hommes, à surveiller les personnes présentent autour d'eux.

Tony se déplaçait dans le magasin avec aisance, attrapant les tenues suspendues aux cintres comme s'il s'agissait du jeu de la queue de singe dans les carrousels. Il avait déjà déposé une pile conséquente près des cabines d'essayage et Steve avait arrêté de se plaindre après dix minutes de vaines tentatives pour arrêter le milliardaire. A présent il attendait patiemment sur un fauteuil , une tasse de café à la main. Il devait avouer que voir Tony se déplacer ainsi le faisait bien rire. Il avait déjà remarqué que l'autre homme avait un constant besoin de stimulation, que ce soit en bougeant ou en réfléchissant.

-Yoh Cap. Je t'ai pris encore ça. Rentre donc dans une cabine histoire de voir ce qui te va parce que j'ai pas fini mon tour et t'as pas commencé les essayages. A ce rythme là on y est encore demain!

-Non, je ne crois pas Monsieur Stark. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir nous rendre le Captain Rogers dans les plus brefs délais. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que le kidnapping apparaisse dans votre dossier, n'est-ce pas?

Steve se leva rapidement et alla derrière le fauteuil qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent. Tony continuait de déambuler dans les rayons sans porter la moindre attention à l'homme en noir qui était arrivé. Le Black Borgne. Fury, selon Tony.

-Salut Nicky. Kidnapping vous dites? Hm. J'appelerai plus ça un sauvetage. Je l'ai trouvé désespéré dans la rue et me suppliant de l'aider. Qui l'a maintenu enfermé dans une chambre fictive au fait? Pas très malin mon gars.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Stark. Faites ce que je vous dis ou... j'ai une vingtaine d'hommes armés dehors.

Steve s'approcha, retrouvant sa prestance de soldat et se plaça devant Tony, posant au passage sa main sur l'avant bras du milliardaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tony n'apprécia pas du tout ce qu'il vit dans celui du blond. Le soldat fit quelques pas vers Fury, ce dernier accordant un sourire supérieur à l'ingénieur, et il partit avec lui sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé. Tony resta dans la boutique, les bras ballants, comme déconnecté du monde. C'est Happy, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Patron, nous devrions rentrer avant que les journalistes ne viennent voir ce qu'était ce déploiement de forces armées.

Tony hocha la tête et demanda aux vendeuses de bien vouloir faire livrer tout ce qu'il avait choisi à la Tour Stark. Même si Steve était parti, il savait qu'il reviendrait, ou du moins qu'ils se recroiseraient à un moment ou à un autre. Il monta donc dans la voiture conduite par Happy, silencieusement, et regarda la route défiler.

Les jours passèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans une monotonie que Tony détestait. Il passait son temps soit dans son labo, soit devant les journalistes, soit à parader dans son armure.

Ca faisait maintenant six mois que Steve avait disparu avec le Grand Borgne Chauve. Tony était devenu insupportable. Même Pepper avait fini par abandonner. Elle avait beaucoup trop à faire avec Stark Industry, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer en plus les baby-sitter pour son actionnaire principal. Happy avait également suivi le mouvement. Aujourd'hui, Le grand Tony Stark se retrouvait seul, dans son atelier, en train de bricoler une toute nouvelle armure quand un message d'alerte fut intercepté par Jarvis.

"Monsieur, il semble que des mouvements anormaux aient été signalés par le SHIELD à Stuttgart.

-Stutgart? J, calcule le plan de vol. Combien de temps avec Mark VII?

-Le plan de vol est d'environ 8500km, Monsieur. Avec l'état actuel des batteries de Mk VII…

-Je m'en fout de ça Jarvis, je te demande combien de temps.

-A vitesse maximum, je dirais 2h30, Monsieur.

-Parfait. Faudrait que je songe à proposer à l'armée de perfectionner les F-22. On les bat et de loin!

-Certes, Monsieur. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes plus léger que les Raptors?

-Plus léger et avec des réacteurs plus petits! Prépare l'armure. On va taper l'incruste à leur petite fête.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

-Et trouve moi un film qui dure 2h30, ce serait une honte que la Stark Airline ne propose rien en vol.

-Certes, Monsieur…"

Steve était en train de d'essayer de parlementer avec l'ennemi. Il était doué habituellement pour faire entendre raison aux gens, mais cet homme, si c'en était vraiment un, semblait aussi têtu que Stark. Stark.. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en face et pourtant il savait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi. La presse couvrait sans cesse ses dernières folies, ces derniers coups d'un soir, ces dernières beuveries. Ne lui avait-il pas dit être en couple, avec une certaine Pepper Potts? Natasha lui en avait parlé. Elle avait croisé Stark. Elle avait travaillé pour et avec lui. Mais ce qui étonnait Steve au plus haut point c'était le portrait qu'on lui peignait du milliardaire, un portrait bien loin de ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli.

Il sortit bien vite de ses pensées lorsque l'homme face à lui commença à menacer la population. Il se devait d'intervenir. Il était un soldat, le Captain America, et bien que loin de sa patrie, son devoir serait toujours la sauvegarde de la population et le bien être de tous. Mais alors qu'il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, une musique qu'il aurait qualifié de "sauvage" à une autre époque sortie des hauts-parleurs de l'appareil piloté par les agents du SHIELD et une masse rouge et or percuta le dénommé Loki.

"Vas y je t'attends Tête de Bouc."

Steve se releva et fixa un long moment l'armure flamboyante avant d'approcher. Iron Man tenait Loki en respect, toutes armes dehors. Le pseudo dieu ne semblait pas en mener très large d'ailleurs. Le Captain devait bien admettre que Stark savait soigner ses entrées en plus de faire preuve d'un aplomb sans faille. Une fois aux côté de l'ingénieur, Steve regarda Loki changer de tenue comme par magie et salua l'homme.

"Monsieur Stark.

-Soldat."

La façon dont Steve venait de le saluer ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait la remarque. Monsieur Stark, c'était son père.

Une fois dans l'appareil qui les ramènerait sur l'héliporteur, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévue. En effet, Thor, le frère de Loki, vint pour récupérer ce dernier. Encore une fois, Steve fut surpris par la ténacité et les ressources dont faisait preuve le fils de son ancien ami. Mais il dû bien vite intervenir avant que les deux super-héros ne rasent une forêt entière.

Finalement, Loki fut enfermé et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table afin de discuter des agissements du Dieu des Mensonges.

"On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. C'est un malade mental ce type, avait dit le Docteur Banner.

-Modérez vos propos, était tout de suite intervenu Thor. Loki a perdu la raison, mais il vient d'Asgard. Et c'est mon frère.

-Il a tué 80 personnes en deux jours, avait rappelé Natasha.

-Il a été adopté.

-Je crois que c'est un problème technique. L'iridium. A quoi va leur servir…

-C'est un agent stabilisateur."

Tony était entré dans la pièce en compagnie de l'agent Coulson, comme s'il avait été témoin de la conversation depuis le début mais qu'il avait préféré discuter avec le bureaucrate plutôt que de trouver le pourquoi du comment des actions d'un dangereux psychopathe.

"Non, je vous assure, prenez un weekend. Je vous emmènerai à Portland.

-Oui, je vous remercie. C'est gentil. Je vous laisse, avait poliment éluder Phil Coulson.

-Ca veut dire que le portail n'implosera pas comme il l'a fait au SHIELD, avait continué le milliardaire avant de tapoter le bras de Thor. A charge de revanche Point Break, tu dépotes mon grand."

Steve préféra le regarder évoluer sans réagir. Tony Stark ressemblait beaucoup à Howard Stark dans sa façon de réfléchir, mais cette propension à l'égocentrisme et à la mise en scène frôlait le "Lokiisme". La suite de la réunion fut rapidement écourtée. Les deux scientifique du groupe se réunirent pour parler de ce fameux portail et essayer de comprendre les plans de Dieu de la Malice.

La fois suivante où Steve vit Tony, ce fût dans un des atelier de l'héliporteur alors que ce dernier embêtait le docteur Banner. Steve était alors intervenu mais il avait été surpris par la colère qui émanait de l'ingénieur. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il lui en voulait ainsi, pourquoi il le défiait ainsi alors qu'il avait semblait si accueillant dans sa haute tour de verre. Le ton monta bien vite et il aurait sûrement eu un geste malheureux si Stark et Banner n'avaient pas réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit quant aux agissement du Shield et de Fury. Ce qui le poussa, malgré ses convictions et sa loyauté, à tout de même aller vérifier.

C'est une des nombreuses fois où il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Stark. Tony… De fils d'Howard, il passa à ingénieur de génie, héros mégalo, mais héros tout de même, puis allié d'exception. De Stark, il passa Anthony, puis à Tony. Il mis beaucoup plus de temps à l'appeler par son surnom que les autres membres de l'équipe. Il ressentait tellement de choses contradictoire pour l'ingénieur qu'il préférait garder ses distances. Surtout quand tout commença à dérailler. La Sokovie, Ultron, La Vision.. Puis les accords. C'était comme si Tony avait fait un changement à 180 degrés et maintenant… maintenant il était redevenu Stark.

Voir la trahison briller dans le regard de Stark Junior brisa le coeur de Steve alors qu'il soutenait Bucky dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était un fugitif, il avait clairement annoncé son avis quant aux accords et plus que tout, il devait protéger Bucky. Même si pour ça, il devait tout foutre en l'air et abandonner celui qui avait commencé à semer le doute dans son esprit, celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux… celui qui l'avait traiter sans aucune différence, sans se soucier un seul instant de son statut de Captain America ou de survivant. Celui qui l'avait railler comme il raille le monde avec insolence.

Il abandonna son bouclier et quitta les lieux, sans un mot. Bucky se cramponant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Steve… Steve avait l'impression d'abandonner son coeur dans ce lieu abandonné et froid. De le laisse en miette sur le sol avec celui de Tony, celui qu'il avait brisé lui même, en même temps que la confiance que lui avait accordé cet homme qu'il avait su reconnaître comme craintif et maladroit avec les sentiments.

Tony était en train d'aider Rhodey quand un paquet arriva pour lui. Il attendit cependant d'être seul avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait un doute quant au destinataire et ce doute se revela vite juste. Mais comment lui pardonner? Comment ne serait-ce qu'oser l'appeler après tout ça? Oui, Tony était rancunier. Oui, il lui en voulait encore. D'accord, Bucky était son meilleur ami. D'accord il avait un vrai pète au casque. Oui, il avait besoin de soutient. Mais merde, lui aussi était son ami. Et à aucun moment il ne l'avait soutenu. Il n'avait même pas vu que lui aussi avait besoin d'aide. Que lui aussi se sentait mal et perdu. Que lui aussi était rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait tout fait pour ne plus être ce marchand de mort que tous adulaient dans sa jeunesse et voil que…

Dans un geste de rage, il balança le téléphone de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un cri rageur et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Vas te faire foutre, Steve Foutu Rogers.

Il se leva, pris sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux mais avant, il ramassa le pauvre mobile sur le sol. Il allait le bidouiller, en faire un truc bien plus digne de lui, puis il allait appeler cet abruti de glaçon, le retrouver, et lui passer le savon de sa vie. Mais avant ça, il avait besoin de caféine. De beaucoup de caféine. Et de retrouver Jarvis. Friday était cool mais trop moralisatrice. Elle le traitait comme un gosse, un peu comme Pepper. Pepper… partie avec Happy. Génial. Caféine, et sexe. Ensuite, chasse aux fossiles.


End file.
